sigh
by Imitating Eve
Summary: Paul keeps on sighing and then an angel appears in front of him. Will she be able to help Paul? One-shot. Songfic


sigh

**Another songfic. This is song by Kagamine Rin with the same title, sigh.**

Paul stood on the top of the slide. He was staring at the horizon. The playground was at the park next to a river. He stared at the river flowing quietly. He kept sighing. He didn't know why but he kept sighing. He pondered why he kept on sighing. Maybe because he broke u with his girlfriend few weeks ago? Maybe because he got bad grade on the math test few days ago? Or maybe because he fought with Reggie few hours ago. He said sorry but Reggie didn't talk to him.

He kept on sighing. There was no one in the playground. Honestly, which crazy kid will come to the playground when a grumpy looking teenager is standing there, not looking so happy. Paul stared at the river, due to the sunset the river was shimmering. It was beautiful. But that didn't stop Paul from sighing. "Please someone take this sighing away." He muttered. He looked down, "Change this sighing into happiness. Would you?" He asked. No answer. He did hoped for an answer, and told himself that he must be crazy.

He thought a little more. Okay now to think about it, he had been sighing a lot these days, but why? He couldn't understand why. He looked at his watch, it was getting late. Reggie would be even more angry when he gets home late. He was about to turn around and get down then with a shimmering light appeared a small angel reminding him of someone.

She was small, if she wasn't floating in the air she would've only reached up to his chest. But she was floating, eye-to-eye. She had smile on her face, a goofy smile. "Why are you sighing?" She asked. He blinked. Okay, most of normal teenager boys didn't really believe in angels. Well they can, but usually they won't think that they would appear in front of him. "I asked you, why are you sighing?" The angel tilted her head. She had long blue hair and cobalt blue eyes. She strongly reminded someone he knows but he couldn't think of her name or who she was to him.

"I don't know." He answered, still in awe by the sight. She smiled, which looked more of a smirk. Paul rolled his eyes, "Okay, I don't know who you are but if you are not going to do something, just get lost." Paul said and turned away to get down. "Wait!" The angel called, her voice sounded like she was in hurry

"What?" Paul turned around. Her expression looked a bit sad. "Give me your sighs. I can change that into happiness." Paul stared at her, not believing what he was hearing. That was impossible. Sighing isn't a thing you can actually see, it is some kind of act. Also happiness is a kind of emotion, how can she change some verb into an emotion? He wanted to say that she was crazy but something else came out of his mouth, "Please do." The angel smiled at him confidently.

The angel vanished right away after that but it was surprisingly that he didn't sigh on the way home. He was really surprised, almost believing that little bit arrogant angel. 'She didn't make me happy. So she was lying.' He thought to himself on the way to school the next day. When he was half way gone, the angel appeared in front of him and started to talk about what happened in the morning and what she saw. He listened. Most of them were about the how busy citizens made some mistakes while preparing to leave for school or work.

When she was told him that she saw the man returning to his home at least 4 times because he forgot his wallet, book, file, and cell phone. Not only that, he tripped on the last part. He almost laughed, the other kids looked at him weirdly. He quickly returned to his normal grumpy face but there were slight smile left on his face.

After school, the angel was waiting for him in front of the school. He looked around but it seemed that he was the only one who can see her. "Hey, I brought you this cookie!" She said as she held out the bag of cookie. He grabbed it and opened it. Inside was fresh baked cookies in various shapes. He took one out and popped it in his mouth. It was delicious. Buttered cookie, it was so good that it felt like it was melting inside his mouth. He smiled and the angel beamed as well.

After that the angel kept on appearing in front of him, sometimes chattering or sometimes bringing him gifts. It wasn't like game chip or something very expensive. But her gifts gave him even more happiness that the expensive ones could. One day he saw bandages wrapped around her hand. He grabbed it and asked what happened and she replied that she got hurt due to a fight she got into. "Did you do something wrong?" Paul asked. "No. She teased about my wings weren't well trimmed. I tried to ignore it but she kept on doing it." She pouted and he smiled. "Still, it was wrong to fight." Paul told the angel. "Well you fight almost everyday with your brother." The angel retorted. Paul looked down, she was right. "You are going to say sorry to him, right?" The angel asked. He agreed to do it with a faint smile.

It had been almost a month since the angel came. Paul told no one about the angel, he was enjoying the life the angel. She was giving him happiness and taking away sighing. Even Reggie noticed the difference. "Wow, you stopped sighing these days. You are smiling a lot! What happened to you? Where did you take Paul away?" Reggie asked while shaking his brother wildly. "I'm here, Reggie, stop it!" Paul answered with a bit of laugh. That made Reggie shocked. "Okay, I'm going to police station to tell them my brother got replaced, so stay where you are!" Reggie said as he walked out of the house. Paul laughed, knowing that his brother was actually going to supermarket.

He laughed as he walked up to his room. He closed the door behind and suddenly the smile faded away. The memory was triggering him. It was coming back. He sat on the bed and let it flow.

_Paul was sitting next to a bed. It was a hospital bed. A girl was lying there, her eyes won't ever open again. He knew that. So he was crying while holding her hand, blowing sighs on it. At least trying to keep her hand warm, when she was going to heaven all alone. He cried, tears were falling on her soft hand. He kept blowing on it. He sighed. And sighed. And sighed. And sighed on her hand._

He felt tears crawling down his cheek. He would usually feel embarrassed crying but this time it felt right and okay to cry. The angel was the girl. His best friend, his first love, the girl who died when he was so young. He kept crying and crying. He couldn't stop crying. He felt guilty that he forgot about her for about half of his life and just remembered it when she appeared in front of him in an angel form.

A light shimmered in front of him and the angel, his friend, appeared. She smiled. "Guess you finally remembered, right?" She asked with a sad and happy smile. Paul looked up. "I'm sorry." He said. She shook her head. "Hey, I did you a favor. So can you do me one?" Paul nodded. "Don't you dare forget about me again." She said. Paul nodded. She smiled, "I'm sorry I showed up late." She added with a sad and sorrowful smile. Paul shook his head. "I want you to be happy. That's why I came here." The angel said in a sad voice. Paul stared at the angel.

"Do you remember my name?" The angel asked. Paul nodded. "Can you say it?" She asked once more. "…Dawn….." He managed to say. His voice was teary that it must have been hard to say. She smiled. "Be happy. Don't sigh." She held out her pinky, he tangled his around it. She smiled and vanished. The tears stopped and he managed a smile.

**Okay! I finished another oneshot! It's not really Ikari but I still wanted to have Paul and Dawn.**

**Please review!**


End file.
